SURPRISE!
by Eternal.Patronus
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Norway,Iceland,Sweden dan Finland pergi jalan-jalan sedangkan Denmark ditinggal sendiriaan dirumah tanpa Beer,America & Prussia tidak bisa datang dan para nation yang lain berkumpul dirumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya . Warning : Ooc , typo,dsb / R n R \


**E.P : Yuhuuu readers sekalian yang awesome-awesome *tebar pelangi* ! Fict kali ini khusus untuk salah seorang nation dan -**

Indonesia : Hoii semuanya ~

E.P : E.E Indo kau ngapaiin muncul disini !?

Indonesia : Lah gue udah muncul disini dari tadi

Singapore : Author anda melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

_**Author celingak-celinguk , bingung**_

E.P : Apaan ?

_**BUG !**_

E.P : *sakit guling-guling* WOY udah mampir ke fict yang bukan tempatnya lo malah maen mukul , ndak sopan !

Singapore : Lo lupa ya

_**BUG !**_

**E.P : Ini apa-apaan lagi Indo juga ikuttan mukul ane !**

Indonesia : Fict woy fict !

E.P : Iya gue tau fict , ini makannya gue buat nih sekarang

Thailand : Maksud Indonesia , Fict yang satu lagi ana ~

E.P : EEEEEEEEEH

Malaysia : *facepalm* thor 'Another day at Hetagakuen'

Indonesia : 'SBS'

Singapore : Silahkan Bertanya Sepuasnya '

Indonesia : Kan tadi udah gue bilang odong itu kepanjangannya duuuh

Author keringat dingin dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi 'O'

E.P : I-itu gue lagi ngerjaiin kok ahahahahaha soalnya gue musti packing buat besok mau perpisahan

Malaysia : WOOII LO KAN PACKING NYA UDAH SELESAI DARI SIANG !

Indonesia : SELEKETEP NI ANAK , PACKING TUH GAK MAKAN WAKTU LAMA WOY !

Singapore : Mending lo selesaiin aja fict ini dulu terus lo lanjuttin tuh fict satu lagi

Thailand : Jangan hiatus mulu ya ana , nanti readersnya kecewa lho

E.P : Iyee udah dariapada ngebuang jarak ama spasi *eh* bacaiin aja disclaimernyaaaaa

Indonesia : Hetalia Axis Power bukan milik si Author tapi milik mas Himaruya Hidekaz !

Singapore : Author hanya memiliki jiwa dan raganya saja !

E.P : KHUAMPRET KAU , KALAU ITU SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAU PE A !

Thailand : Uhm maksudnya alur & ide cerita ini hanya kepunyaan Author

.

.

.

.

.

Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekaz

Story by  
Warning : Humor garing , OOC(?),dsb

* * *

" Arrrrrrgh bosaaaaan ! " teriak pemuda yang berambut blonde penantang gravitasi (baca : jabrik) sambil duduk disofa . Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia , ditinggal sendirian tanpa adanya kegiatan satupun menurutnya . Pemuda itu memanyukan bibirnya dan terus mengulangi kata-kata , bosan , tidak ada kerjaan , menyebalkan .Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan pemuda ini sampai dia bête dan kehabisan ide untuk tidak membuat keributtan seperti biasanya ?

**Flashback**

'Denmark kau disini saja ya , kami berempat akan pergi ke IKEA untuk melihat barang-barang' kata Finland sambil membawa Hanatamago kedalam mobil .

'Tapi Finland , kenapa kau membawa Hanatamago juga !? setidaknya kalau ada dia aku kan bisa bermain bersamanya ! ' protes (baca : teriak) Denmark sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya , 'memelas' ala Denmark yang menurutnya bisa meluluhkan siapa saja termasuk si Author sendiri *plak plak plak

'Karena Hanatamago itu tidak berisik sepertimu anko uzai' jawab Norway kalem sambil menarik dasi Denmark , hingga Denmark langsung tertawa gaje .

'Norge jangan begitulaah pada abangmu sendiri , lagipula memangnya boleh apa IKEA mengijinkan binatang peliharaan masuk hah ? ' kata Denmark nyengir tidak mau kalah , sementara Norway hanya menatapnya kosong dengan ekspresi datar .

'Lagipula kami hanya sebentar ke dalam , soalnya ada pameran didekat sana jadi sekalian mengajak Hanatamago jalan-jalan,' kata Iceland sama datarnya seperti 'kakak'nya itu .

'Huwaaaa ada pameran tapi kok aku gak diajak sih !? kalian malah ninggalin aku si raja Scandinavia yang tampan bin awesome ini sendirian,hampa , tanpa teman dan yang paling parah itu tanpa BEER ! huweeee,' Denmark meraung-raung seperti harimau (?) sambil berucucuran air mata buaya sambil berguling-guling disalju dan disambut oleh berbagai macam ekspresi dari anggota Nordic lainnya seperti Finland sweatdrop , Sweden hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan khas Sweden , Iceland yang hanya bisa facepalm akan kelakuaan si kucing garong bercucurkan air mata buayanya (Author ditimpuk kapak Denmark) Norway yang hanya bisa poker face tapi misuh-misuh dalam hati , begini nih readers misuhan Nor : _gue heran , kenapa gue masih bisa tahan sama si anko uzai ini apa mungkin gue cekokin rumput ya biar diem ?_ Yaap begitulah kira-kira misuhan hati Norway saksikan terus sinetron 'misuhan hati Norway' hanya dircti okee

' 'gian 'cma 'jga ' klau 'ad 'beer 'sti 'kmu 'lpa 'sih 'kan 'natamago 'yg 'da 'kmu 'ksh 'dia 'beer , '  
(Lagian percuma juga kalau ada beer,pasti kamu lupa ,kasih makan hanatamago , yang ada kamu kasih dia beer )

' Sve , gue gak bakalan kasih dia Beer ya amplooop lagipula gak ada 1 menit juga tuh beer ada diperut gue ! ' jawab Denmark dengan tampang 'lo-kira-gue-segoblok-itu' ke Sweden yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tampang 'Intinya-lo-akan-lupa-kasih-makan' yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibaca Denmark karena ekspresi stoiknya itu .

'Daripada ngerumpi gak jelas disini mending kita langsung pergi aja deh entar macet dijalan,' sela Iceland ditengah lomba tatap menatap antara Sweden dan Denmark .

'Macet dari Hongkong ! lo kira ini Jakarta kaya tempatnya si Nesia apa,' seru Denmark yang enggak setuju pertandingan tatap menatapnya disela begitu saja oleh Iceland .

_Sementara itu ,_

'Hatchiiim kok kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue ya ? ah palingan si Malon yang lagi bicaraiin gue nih itu bocah bener-bener deh orang lagi meditasi malah diganggu,' keluh Indonesia yang lagi tidur-tiduran sambil makan kerupuk udang dengan santainya,sementara dikasurnya masih menumpuk kertas-kertas pekerjaan yang disuruh bosnya untuk dikerjakan .

Di lain tempat , Hongkong yang lagi mau nyalaiin petasan malah bersin sehingga petasannya tidak nyala , ' Atchiiii ! ini udah ke 11 kalinya gue bersin tiap kali mau nyalaiin petasan . Apa mungkin Tuhan tidak mengenankan gue untuk berurusan dengan petasan ya ? ah tapi kayaknya ini gara-gara ada yang sok bawa-bawa trend nama gue kagak ngasih royalty … Cih,kalau gue ketemu orangnya langsung gue sumpel petasan ! ' celutuknya kesal sambil mengelap ingusnya yang meler dengan bunga sakura (?) .

Akhirnya , keempat orang itu langsung ngacir ke tempat tongkrongan mereka IKEA , entah kenapa itu bisa disebut tongkrongan karena itu tempat untuk beli furniture kaya lobak , ikan asin , karpet , permen loli bahkan doujinshi yaoi R – 18 top markotop buatan seseorang yang berinisial E.H dan K.H pun dijual disana ! oke lupakan kata-kata author tadi .

**Flashback end**

Denmark akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan langsung mengambil gitar , background disekitarnya langsung gelap dan dirinya menyadari bahwa ia disinari spotlight , Denmark bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya dengan _membahana_ ,

'_Menunggu _

_Itu sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku_

_Haruskah ku bilang sue !_

_Aku galauuuuu sangat galauuuu_

_Karena sodaraku pergi seeeeeemuaaaa_

_Kudicampakkan sendiriaaaan_

Kagak ada beeer kuraaaang ajeeep

_Ku tak bisa hidup tanpa beer_

_Ooooooowwwwwhhhhh '_

Ia terus bernyanyi (atau lebih tepatnya berteriak) dilagu itu semua unek-uneknya dikeluarkan , kekesalannya karena harus dicampakkan (menurutnya) di rumah sendiriaan , tidak ada jatah beer selama sehari. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kata-kata sue , yah namanya juga Denmark .

"Coba gue duet sama Rossa nih pasti tuh ce langsung muji-muji gue tuh lagunya dinyanyikan oleh Raja Scandinavia ahahahhahahahahaha,"tawa Denmark dengan bangganya yang sepertinya sangat ingin duet dengan penyanyi yang bernama Rossa itu .

"Bener kata Prussia , no beer no life ma men " Entah bagaimana Denmark langsung kepikiran , kata-kata dalam iklan Ch*t*** yang menurutnya sangat berkesan : _Life is never flat . _

" Gahahahaha kayaknya Sve sama Norge hidupnya datar mulu deh karena bukan tampang mereka aja yang datar , mereka kagak pernah makan ch*t** "

* * *

Finland,mengeluarkan bungkus ch*t*** rasa ikan kalengan dan menawarkannya kepada Sweden ,

"Su-san , ini aku bawa ch*t*** "

"….." Sweden memandang ch*t** itu , _entah kenapa sepertinya aku tidak jadi berminat untuk memakannya_ , pikirnya .

" ne ne kalau Norway bagaimana ? "

Norway melihat ch*t*** rasa ikan kaleng itu , "tidak makasih" , katanya datar . Trollnya menoelnya dan menanyakan kenapa ia tidak mengambil ch*t*** itu , "Aku rasa…Aku tidak mood" balasnya pelan singkat dan padat .

'Sepertinya pulang nanti aku harus mencoba makan ch*t***' batin Sweden dan Norway bersamaan.

Iceland yang ditawari langsung saja mengambil ch*t*** itu dan memakannya .

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian belum pernah makan ch*t***"

Sweden & Norway langsung membatu dalam sekejap , mereka memandang Iceland balik dengan ekspresi biasanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa .

* * *

"Hmmm kenapa gue gak coba telp si albino sama si hero wannabe itu ya " gumam Denmark , sambil mengeluarkan HP nya . (A/N:Hayoo kira-kira merk HPnya apaan ya ? )

Tut…..Tut…

Tut….Tut…

"Yo Prussia,hari ini lo bisa maen kerumah gue gak ? "

" Sorry deh kalau hari ini gue gak bisa soalnya gue ada urusan penting nih ! "

" Ha urusan apaan emangnya?"

Oke Denmark mulai kepo , soalnya temennya si albino ini biasanya kalau langsung ditawarin main ke rumahnya gak ada 10 menit langsung muncul bin ajaib didepan Denmark tapi kali ini berbeda .

" Gue musti ngumpul bareng Switzerland,Austria dan West ngebahas entah apa tuh si West bilang ini kewajiban ya lo tau sendiri lah West orangnya kayak gimana apalagi ini ada Switzerland segala… Gue masih mau idup Den , dafuq baru diomongin orangnya udah ada ! udah dulu yaa bye "

Krik ….

Denmark hanya bisa cengo sambil sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Prussia tadi , dia tau betul bagaimana sadisnya si Switzerland yang main tembak sana sini , Dar Doran , bisa nembakkin orang tapi akhirnya jadi jomblo juga , begitu dibilang netral pikir Denmar .

"Gpp deh ini harapan terakhir gue , ndut tolong dong lo bisa ya ndut main ke rumah gue" kata Denmark sambil menggigiti kukunya .

Tut….Tut….

Tut…Tut…

" Yo what's up dude ? "

" America hari ini gue lagu nganggur nih anak-anak lagi pada pergi shopping semua kerumah gue mau gak ? "

" Tumben-tumbennan komplottan lo pergi semua bro , hahahahaha sebagai Hero dan sahabat sejati lo gue tentunya bakalan dateng lah ! "

Denmark mulai lega mendengar hal ini , ia sudah bisa memikirkan banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya dengan America .

" Yoooooss kalau gitu gue tung- "

" Dude sorry hari ini gue lupa , gue sama Iggy udah ada planning mau ketemu ! sorry ya bye "

Krik

'Sahabat sejati apaan,hero apaan , dasar bocah kerjaannya cuman bisa makan burger ama ngintilin si alis tebal ! terus si Prussia tumben-tumbennan ada meeting tanggal segini dan sejak kapan tuh albino ikuttan meeting ! ' batin Denmark kesal dan harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua temannya tidak bisa datang .

" Yah mungkin , gue bisa ngabisin waktu untuk nyanyi,menghibur hati gue yang pedih," ujarnya sambil mencari gitar yang tadi dia pakai untuk nge ngejreng didepan teras .

" Kayaknya gitar gue ketinggalan didepan teras deh," Denmark langsung menuju teras untuk mengambil mesin waktu *eh maksud Author gitarnya , bukannya malah menemukan gitarnya ia malah menemukan para nation yang lain dan keempat anggota Nordic .

" SURPRISE ! " seru mereka bersamaan , Denmark langsung tersenyum lebar , " Memangnya ada apaan sih kalian semua pada ngumpul disini segala ? " katanya heran .

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu Denmark !" seru Finland bersemangat .

" Jangan , bilang kalau kau lupa," kata Iceland datar seperti biasanya .

" Tentu saja tidak ! tapi gue gak nyangka aja pake dirayaiin segala hehehehe" balas Denmark sambil garuk-garuk kepala .

"Anko uzai,emangnya lo kutuan ?"

" Kagak lah gue kan keramas yang bersih Norge duuh nih kalau gak percaya ! "

Denmark langsung menyeruduk Norway lebih tepatnya , tapi sebelum rambutnya yang menentang gravitasi itu sampai ke Norway , Denmark sudah KO duluan karena Norway menarik dasinya.

"Gak usah nyeruduk juga anko uzai" balas Nor kalem .

Semua nation disitu sweatdrop melihat Denmark ,

"Jangan-jangan Denmark beneran jadi kambing lagi …." Batin mereka semua .

Para nation pun mulai menyalami Denmark sembari memberi selamat, serta tak lupa juga mereka semua memberinya kado , mulai dari America yang memberinya kupon voucher gratis makan di McDonald selama 1 tahun tak lupa juga dengan film action buatannya yang baru dengan judul 'man of steel' , Prussia memberinya satu juta kopi foto Prussia sendiri dengan tanda tangannya dan CD rekaman lagunya yang berjudul 'Mein Gott!' sebanyak 100 keping , entah kenapa saat menerima kado dari 2 temannya yang aneh itu mereka langsung tertawa bersama . Denmark mulai menerima kado yang aneh-aneh dan bervariasi dari para nation lainnya , tetapi ia belum mendapat kado dari Nordic lainnya .

Setelah berjam-jam disalami,beramah tamah , karoke (suara trio awesome aka Denmark,Prussia dan America oktafnya terlalu tinggi dan hampir sekuat tenaga nuklir yang menyebabkan beberapa nation pusing , budeg untuk sementara seperti Indonesia , China dan Belgium , bahkan France pun langsung menggigit mawarnya sambil menangis dan menjerit"Mon dieu ! " berulang-ulang . Jumlah korban yang tumbang ada 35 , budeg sementara 15 , sisanya pusing .) Denmark mulai kelelahan dan masih kepo mengapa Nordic yang lain belum memberinya hadiah . Para nation yang lain telah pulang sehingga suasana pesta menjadi agak sepi .

"Hei,Denmark bisa kau ikut kami keruang tamu sebentar ? " Tanya Iceland sambil membetulkan dasi kesayangannya itu . Denmark mengangguk dan mengikutinya beserta ketiga orang lainnya keruang tamu .

" Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama dan meninggalkanmu tadi siang," jelas Finland sambil mengelus Hanatamago.

" 'ba 'kau 'ka 'ni ' " kata Sweden sambil menunjuk ke kotak yang tertutup oleh kain .  
(Coba kau buka ini )

" Emang apaan sih ini ? " mata Denmark mulai berbinar-binar melihat kotak tersebut ,

"Jangan banyak tanya langsung kau buka saja," jawab Norway datar .

Denmark langsung membuka kain tersebut dan melihat kedalam kotak itu , ia langsung tersenyum sangat lebar mengetahui apa isinya .

Isinya adalah snowglobe yang terdapat miniature dirinya,Norway,Sweden,Iceland dan Finland , tak lupa juga rumah mereka dan didalamnya ada tulisan berlapis emas yang cukup bisa terbaca dengan jelas

'_**No matter what happen , Nordic five always stay together in good or bad times' **_

Tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi Denmark langsung merangkul mereka semua,entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya . Sambil tersenyum , ia berkata kepada mereka semua "Terima kasih , kalian semua adalah keluargaku dan menurutku itulah kado terindah dalam hidupku," Norway tetap poker face seperti biasanya , Sweden dengan wajah stoiknya , Iceland yang agak memerah dan menggerutu , Finland yang agak kaget . Meskipun ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda dan tak bisa ditebak, tapi dalam hati mereka turut senang mendengar perkataan Denmark .

Fin

oOo

OMAKE

E.P : Bror Denmark !

Denmark : iyaa ?

E.P : Tillgkke med fodselsdagen (Happy Birthday !) *meluk Denmark*

Denmark : *meluk(baca:meremukkan)Author* Takk (Terima kasih)

Norway : *narik dasinya Denmark* anko uzai,lepassin lilsoster entar dia remuk

Iceland : *sweatdrop*

Finland : ehehehe belajar bahasa kita rupanya *nunjuk E.P*

Sweden : hnn tapi masih berantakan pelafalannya *facepalm*

Denmark : Sve beernya mana oi !

Sweden : kulkas baru dibeli

Denmark : katanya tadi lo pada ke IKEA , gue baru tau IKEA jualan beer *ngacir ke kulkas ngambil beer*

Iceland : Itu satu karton lho jangan diabisin sekarang ya

Norway : Terlambat beernya udah mau abis

Denmark : well boys sekarang kita party ! *ngacungin beernya tinggi-tinggi keudara*

para Nordic pun mengambil beer masing-masing , kecuali Author yang disuguhi lemon tea karena tidak boleh minum beer.

Denmark : Untuk raja Scandinavia yang awesome !

Norway : Untuk anko uzai yang berisik**  
**

Finland : Untuk Denmark

Sweden : *ngangguk* Denmark

Iceland : *sigh* Denmark

E.P : bror Denmark dan Nordic five tak lupa juga Hanatamago dan !

Hanatamago : Woof ! (yap)

: Heh bagus bocah lo masih inget ama gue gak kayak dia *matuk Iceland*

Iceland : Diam

Denmark : Untuk lilsoster kita !

All : cheers ~

*** lilsoster – Little sister**

* * *

**E.P : ^.^ dimohon reviewnya ya minna ! oh ya yang SBS mohon isi dikolom review fict ku yang berjudul 'Another day at Hetagakuen' yaa penjelasannya udah aku jelasin lho dichapter 3 tapi mohon bantuannya untuk one shot yang ini juga yaa *bows* **


End file.
